


Are Kwamis, by definition, Cryptids?

by Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat



Series: Maribat March [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat/pseuds/Church_the_very_much_immortal_cat
Summary: Adrien thinks Kwamis are Cryptids. Trixx and Plagg get Marinette on their side. The gates of hell are opened.For Maribat March Day 9: Teen Titans and Day 10: Creatures and Cryptids
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bart Allen & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Cassie Sandsmark, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Garfield Logan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kwami(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Raven (DCU), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Victor Stone, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188440
Kudos: 44
Collections: Maribat March





	Are Kwamis, by definition, Cryptids?

**Author's Note:**

> This set after Tim's return but before the whole meeting future evil versions of themselves and Jack Drake's death. Also Kwamibuster and Feast never happened in this.

Marinette and the others were at the tower celebrating Tim's return. They had been overjoyed to hear of his return and by the time they had left for their rooms it had been fairly late. She was checking her phone when Adrien messaged her. Her sleep addled brain was confused for a moment until she remembered that London was eight hours ahead of San Francisco and Adrien had probably just woken up.

Kitty: Marinette!!!!

Kitty: I googled the meaning of cryptid and look what I found!!!!

Kitty: cryptid/ˈkrɪptɪd/Noun

1.an animal whose existence or survival is disputed or unsubstantiated, such as the yeti.

Kitty: That would make the Kwamis cryptids, there existence isn’t really substantiated.

She stared at the phone; it was too late to deal with this but she responded anyway.

Bug: I’m pretty sure they’re just normal creatures Adrien

Bug: I’d tell you to go to bed but its morning there so…

Bug: however im sleeping now. Good night.

Sighing she fell asleep, she’d ask Tikki about it tomorrow.

.oOo.

Marinette returned from Breakfast with cookies for Tikki and cheese (that’s not camembert) for Plagg and some food for if any of the others decided to come out. The two of them spent the most time out of the miraculous box, Tikki obviously staying with Marinette and Plagg joining them nearly every other day. The Kwamis preferred to stay in her room, some of them had wanted to explore the tower, but she had told them not to, she didn’t want to scare her team mates. Though, she doubted Raven would get scared.

Handing the food to the Kwamis, she lets Trixx out and waits for a bit before asking them about Adrien’s findings. Tikki hummed thoughtfully while Plagg remained absorbed in his cheese. “Well, technically I guess both could apply. While there are ancient scriptures and such that show our existence none of them provide concrete evidence. The only people who are usually aware are the Guardians and the users. In current times that would just be you and Adrien, given that Master Fu removed Gabriel and Nathalie’s memories on the functioning of the Miraculous before he lost his when he passed over guardianship.”

“What Sugar cube’s trying to say is technically to everyone other than you and the kid, we _are_ cryptids.”

Trixx who had been silent up till this point, piped up, “ooooh, your team mates don’t know about us. Can we please go around pranking them? Spreading some necessary chaos? Pleaaaase?”

Plagg had gotten a look in his eyes that spelled mischief. Tikki just sighed. Marinette was torn. On one hand she knew it wasn’t exactly right but on the other hand Plagg and Trixx might just carry out some convoluted plan without her permission. It would make more sense to know what exactly they were doing, also it would definitely be fun to watch them freak out hr team mates. Grinning at Plagg and Trixx, Marinette agrees. Tikki just sighs and shakes her head, Marinette thinks Wayzz would probably have the same reaction, but she can’t bring herself to care. They’re going to wreak havoc on the rest of the team.

.oOo.

They went with Victor first. His one mechanical eye meaning that he would only be able to see the Kwamis through one eye and he would probably just brush it off and wouldn’t alert the others. Marinette and the Kwamis hid while Kaalki talked his ear off. Making sure to stay out of sight other than a few glimpses. Leaving him confused at why he couldn’t see anything. Eventually they heard foot steps and hurried out, Kaalki calling out a bye.

.oOo.

Gar was next. The other Kwamis had managed to talk Wayzz into taking part in their elaborate prank. So, when Gar was eating alone, Wayzz went in and started commenting on the most random things. Garfield had responded completely casually the first time and then had turned to look at Wayzz and freaked out. He ran out of the room calling for Raven and screaming about spirits and that she had to make sure they weren’t being haunted or anything of that sort. Marinette and the Kwamis just snickered as the others in the tower started yelling at Gar.

.oOo.

They had unanimously agreed that they were not going to try anything on Raven.

.oOo.

Kon and Bart had been the next on the list. They were easy enough, they spent enough time around each other that it wasn’t hard to catch them together. They were playing video games when Xuppu and Nooroo, the both of them having been extremely eager to join, showed up next to Bart and Kon and started making a mess and calling out insults every time they made a mistake and floating out of sight when they turned to look. Eventually the two of them got worked up enough for Kon to use his X-ray vision. The two of them had phased through the floor and returned to her room not wanting to test whether or not they would show up on his x-ray vision.

Unsurprisingly the news got to Tim, which she knew would get him worked up and more paranoid then usual but she was going to have to tell them about the Kwamis soon enough. She’d put a stop to it if it was affecting his physical health.

Bart had decided that Gar had been right about the haunted spirits and had gotten Raven to check the whole tower. Raven had done so, and in front of the whole team had declared there was nothing to worry about, there were no spirits the only magical prescence in the tower was positive and whatever had happened was probably harmless. She had then proceeded to tell them it would probably end soon while giving Marinette a pointed look, to which she just guiltily smiled back. Raven the sighed and returned to her room.

.oOo.

None of them had actually seen the Kwamis, Marinette realised when the Kwamis went to Cassie. While she knew the others thought something was going on, she wasn’t too worried about it. This unfortunately had its disadvantages. Sass had gone to Cassie and had gravely started, “Cassandra Sandsmark-“

“Tell Ares he can go fuck himself,” she snapped and then walked out of her room to the training room leaving the Kwamis and Marinette in confusion.

Mentally noting to check up on Cassie later, they decided to move in onto their next victim.

Robin.

.oOo.

They couldn’t get to Tim. They had been called for a fight and Marinette had to transform. In the end she had to use more than one Miraculous, revealing to the others that it had just been her and the Kwamis messing with them the whole time.

“I thought the tower was haunted,” Gar complained.

“I was there,” Marinette repeated, “It was incredibly funny.”

He just groaned in response. They had returned to the tower not long back and had not moved away from their current topic since then. Bart had calmed down in about five minutes of nonstop talking and Sass had decided he was going to explain things to Bart himself. Victor had just frowned in exasperation and walked out. Raven having already known had left for her room as soon as they returned to the tower. Kon was laughing at Gar’s misery and Tim had started talking to Wayzz about the Kwamis and such. Marinette had pulled Cassie aside and told her that she was there when Cassie spoke to the Kwamis and that she was there if Cassie wanted to talk. Cassie had given her a nod told her that she’d think about it and had left.

She was explaining everything to Gar now, she had finally gotten around to when Xuppu and Nooroo had gone to Bart and Kon. Kon had stopped laughing at Gar immediately at that point. When she mentioned what happened with Raven, Gar shrieked, “she knew?” At which everyone still in the room burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hawkmoth's defeat in this was before Miracle Queen. Master Fu then modifies Gabriel and Nathalie's memories and hands over guardianship to Marinette and loses his memories and then joins Marianne. I have no idea what she remembers so..


End file.
